After Happily Ever After
by Princess Peachella
Summary: He needed her more than she needed him. MayxDrew. SUPER OOC AND DRAMATIC! ON HIATUS.
1. This is the start

Hey Guys! Long-time no write! Ehehe. It's been really busy these days. My friends' elections, the NAT, Astro Camp, and not to forget, the final examinations are next week! I'm on my way to becoming a seventh-grader! Yay! So I do hope you enjoy this story, dedicated to my dearest friends Nica, Myka and Molly. (Shame on you Molly, you spend too much time in the bathroom!)

P.S. – SUPER DRAMATIC/OOC. Don't say I didn't warn you. Oh and I'm sorry if it's really short.

Chapter 1: This is the start

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher says, as May and Drew both lean forward to share a kiss.

As the celebration ends, May and Drew are very happy with the start of their new lives together. They feed each other cake at the reception, and of course, the long-awaited honeymoon wherein they shared a night full of passion and bliss.

One month later…

"Ohmygosh! Congrats May!" A certain redhead jumps up and down, not being able to control her joy.

"Yeah May! We are so happy for you!" A blunette cries out of joy.

"Oh thanks guys. I'm sure my baby would really appreciate aunts like you." The said brunette says.

"Oh don't mention it. Have you told him yet?" The blunette asks.

"Not yet, Dawn. Still planning to. Tonight actually." May replies.

"Oh I'm so excited! I'm gonna be an aunt!" The blunette says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well girls, if you must know, it's already three. Emily has a dance recital at four, so I have to take her there. See you soon!" The redhead says, waving as she leaves.

"Bye Misty!" The other two wave goodbye.

"I really envy Misty. Emily's such a good girl. I want my baby to be like hers." May says.

"Don't worry May." Dawn reassures. "I doubt I'll even have a kid. I'm too focused on work to even get a boyfriend!"

Time went by, and it was also time for Dawn to go home. May happily waited for her husband, whom she expected would return in the evening.

At around nine in the evening, the door burst open revealing a sweaty green-haired man, looking very tired. May awoke from her sleep and looked at her surroundings. 'Oh. I'm in the kitchen. Wait…why am I here?' She looked at the clock and saw the time. 'Quite late for him to be home.'

"Hey. You're back." May says, greeting him with a smile. "Do you want dinner?"

"Uh…no thanks. I ate somewhere else. I'll be going to bed now. Good night." He said, as he just walked towards their bedroom.

'Oh well. Maybe next time.' May thought, as she followed him to bed.

The next few days, she tried to tell him, but he didn't seem to be listening when she was speaking. May got really pissed and decided to give up and keep the pregnancy a secret. Her friends, Misty and Dawn, were really worried. They think she should have told him. May just said that he was too busy to give her his time. May also realized that he was coming home awfully late these days, and on certain occasions, he would smell of beer. May was now getting really annoyed. She was beginning to regret the marriage.

"Ugh…he's just so…ugh! It might have been better if I didn't marry him at all!" May would say, but her friends would tell her to give him a chance.

Finally, the time came. May was now at least three months pregnant and he still didn't notice. She packed her things.

"I've gotten enough of this place! This may be my house, but I'll get it back soon." May being the wealthier one of the two, was the one who owned the house, gave salaries to the maids and butlers and also gave him money.

She took one last look at the house. She opened the door, but suddenly a tall figure ran to her from behind.

"Where are you going?" He asks her.

"Anywhere but here." She replies coldly as he grabs on to her hand tightly.

"Are you leaving me?" She took enough courage to look deep into his eyes which were full of sadness.

"Maybe I am. But whatever I'm doing now, it's for the best." She breaks free of his hold, and drags her bags outside onto the front yard.

He follows her at grabs her hand again. "Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me May."

"And I thought you loved me too, Drew." She grits her teeth as his grip loosens, and as she tries to retrieve her bags.

"Look May. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for drinking without telling you. I'm sorry for coming home late and making you worry. Please. Just give me another chance." Drew pleads. 'Wait…did he just plead?' May knew Drew never liked begging and the like, but maybe he did love her.

She stared at him. He was crying like a five-year old who lost his favourite toy car. She immediately felt sympathy for him, and forgiveness reigned over her.

She sighed. "Drew…I don't really know if I can take it, but I'll stay. I'll give you one more chance. Please don't waste this-" She was unable to finish her statement due to a pair of warm lips on hers.

"Thanks May. I promise, I won't waste this chance." He smiles brightly at her, as she just grins half-heartedly. They both went inside the house, as Drew finally knew about the baby, making him quite happy, and as they went to sleep peacefully, ending that day of tears.

Months later, as the time for May to give birth finally comes, she is rushed to the hospital. In the delivery room, May clutches on Drew's hand tightly, while screaming and cursing until the baby is born. They had a cute daughter named June, who had May's hair and Drew's eyes.

"May are you sure you don't want me with you?" Drew asks May.

"No, no. It's okay. I'll be fine. Just keep the house clean." May says and gives him a light peck on the cheek.

May and Drew say their goodbyes as May falls asleep.

Three days later, May is finally released from the hospital, and she can come home with June.

"Drewwww! I'm home!" She opens the door to their bedroom and sees…Brianna?


	2. The Agreement

I'm back~! I hope you guys like this chapter~ Sorry if it's rushed!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Agreement<p>

"Brianna? What are you doing here?" May asks.

"Oh um…Drew invited me over! And he also said he likes me! But I'm not sure if he was drunk or something, but he said he likes me!" Brianna's face was full of happiness. Deep inside, May was full of hurt and anger. She couldn't believe he would do something like this, now that their daughter was born.

"Brianna, where's Drew?" Brianna just points to the bathroom door. "I see. Well, can you please leave for a bit? I need to talk to Drew." Brianna nods and leaves the room quietly as May takes a seat on the bed.

Moments later, Drew pops out of the bathroom.

"May? What are you doing here?" Drew says while drying his hair with a towel.

"It's my house." May says, her tone quite scary.

"Right. I didn't know you'd be getting out of the hospital today." Drew puts his arm around May's shoulder, but May just shrugs it off.

"June and I got out early." May purses her lips together.

"I see." Awkward silence. "Well, um…I can explain…" Drew says nervously.

"Go ahead and try. See if you can explain a girl, sitting in our room like it was nothing." May says firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"…" Drew stayed silent.

"See? It's unexplainable. You know what? I don't care if you go and do whatever you do when I'm away. Just please…please be there for June when she needs you." May stands up and gets her notepad sitting on top of her dresser and a pen on the nearby desk. She then resumed her seat on the bed. She began writing things on the pad of paper. After three minutes, she gave the pad to Drew.

"Here. Sign it." She gave him the pen too.

"What the hell is this May?" Drew asks, raged.

"It's an agreement. Sign it." May says coolly.

* * *

><p>May's Agreement<p>

May and Drew will stay married but will have no right to meddle with each other's business. Drew is free to drink, smoke and do whatever he wants on weekdays. Drew has to be home on weekends to take care of June. Drew will also take care of June when May has a case in the court. May will no longer provide for his miscellaneous needs. (And that includes money to buy beer, liquor, etc.) May will still give him money when he asks for it. May will move in into the guest bedroom, making it May's room. Drew has no right to just barge in May's room and vice versa. May and Drew have the right to know where the other is at. When June grows up, May and Drew may or may not divorce. If they do, they must never interfere with each other's lives. Lastly, May and Drew must act like nothing ever happened in front of others and no one else is to know about this agreement.

Signed, May. –insert signature here-

P.S. – Drew may add minor modifications to the agreement.

* * *

><p>"Can you at least stay here?" Drew asks. May grabs the pad back and crosses out the part.<p>

"Done. Now sign it." May says returning the pad back to Drew.

"Okay." Drew signs it. "But don't you need a lawyer to do this and stuff?"

"Ahem. You forget. I'm the family lawyer." May states.

"Right." Drew says.

"I'll see you later." May gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves the room.

Outside, May falls into tears. She clutches the necklace he gave her for their 100th day anniversary. She threw it and continued to cry as it plummeted to the bottom of the staircase.

"!" A loud cry was heard from the next room.

'Oh God. I hate life.' May heads for the source of the cry.

* * *

><p>Three years later…<p>

"Happy Birthday June!" A red-haired boy says, pinching the girl's cheeks.

"Matt! Don't pinch June!" A raven-haired girl slaps the boy's arm.

"Mom! Ashley slapped me again!" He whines as another redhead walks towards them.

"Ashley! Why did you slap your brother?" She scolds the raven-haired girl.

"He was pinching June!" Ashley says. "And he still had frosting on his fingers!"

"Matt! Why didn't you wash your hands?" Their mother now scolds the boy.

"Oh Misty, it's okay." May says cheerfully as she wipes June's cheeks.

"May, I'm really sorry about this. These two are always causing trouble." Misty grins at her friend.

"But mom! It's his/her fault!" The kids say at the same time.

"Hi Everyone!" A new person appears, entering the room.

"Daddy!" The two children hug the man.

"Hi Sweetie!" Misty kisses his cheek.

"Ash! So glad you could come!" May smiles at the presence of her friend.

"Well I heard it was little June's birthday! How old are you now?" Ash playfully asks the birthday girl, who was giggling.

"June, tell uncle Ash how old you are!" May tells her daughter in that happy tone any parent would.

"Tea!" June says, while holding out three fingers.

Suddenly, another person arrives in the picture.

"Look who's here! It's Gramma!" Misty says as Caroline smiles and hugs May.

"Hello to you all! I brought June a present!" She hands it to June, who at once opened it.

"Wow! June, what do you say?" May asked her daughter.

"Take uuuuuuu!" June happily says while giggling.

Then they all ate and told stories. Soon it was time for everyone to go home, but Caroline stayed.

"Honey, why isn't Drew here?" She asks May, who was fidgeting with the hem of her blouse.

"He has work. Now run along mom, you might miss the bus." May ushers her mom to the door.

"I guess you're right. I'll call when I get home! Bye!" Caroline exits the house, waving as May waved back too.

'He's not going home today I guess.' May sighs deeply, and then returns to fix the place up and get June ready for bed.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" May answered the phone.

"Is this May Hayden?" The other end of the phone asked. May shivered at the sound of her name.

"Yes, yes it is. May I ask who's calling?" She says.

"I'm a nurse at the La Rousse Hospital. Well, it seems that your husband has been in an accident." May's heart stops.

"I'll be right there." She says, hanging up and then calling Misty,

"Misty. Emergency. Can you take care of June please?" May says into the phone.

"Yeah, sure." Misty says.

"Okay, be right there." May goes into June's room and gets a bag of clothes. She calls June, gets the car keys, and leaves the house.

Once they arrive, May hands June over to Misty.

"Can you tell me the emergency?" Misty asks.

"Sorry. I'll text you though. I'm in a real hurry!" She hugs Misty and June goodbye and drives to the hospital.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Please review!<p> 


	3. Chance of Survival

Hey guys! My apologies for not updating quickly. Anywhoo, I'm really busy, and I'm so sorry if this rushed or anything. I promise to make the next chapter better!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Chance of Survival<p>

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Drew Hayden." May asks the hospital's reception desk.

"Room 204." The receptionist smiles.

"Okay, thanks." May runs off to the nearest elevator.

"Wait!" The receptionist calls out to May.

"Yes?"

"Um…never mind. Just…good luck. He's in critical condition." The receptionist smiled sadly as May nodded and headed for the elevator. Moments later, the elevator stopped at the top floor. May could feel her heart pound against her chest as she made her way around rooms and hallways. '200, 201, 202, 203, here it is.' May peered into the glass window as she could see a doctor and a nurse discussing something inside. She knocks hesitantly on the glass window as the nurse goes outside.

"Hello there. Have you come to see Mr. Hayden?" The nurse asks shyly as May nods her head.

"Is he alright?" May asks as the nurse purses her lips and looks at May with a sorry expression.

"Well, he's broken quite a lot of bones. But he'll be fine." She smiles at May who seemed relieved.

"I see." May looked down at the floor. "What happened to him?"

"He was driving on route 15 when a drunken taxi driver bumped his car. " The nurse replies timidly. "Well, that's what the people said." The nurse then looked like she remembered something. "Come inside for a bit. I need to get something." The nurse runs off as May looked at the door. She felt a sense of coldness emanating from the room. 'Well duh, it's air-conditioned.' She placed her hand on the doorknob and entered the room. The doctor seemed to notice her presence and smiled at her. She returned it with a nod.

"How is he?" May asks the doctor.

"He's still unconscious. And if he's lucky, he'll wake up tomorrow or in a few days." The doctor smiles as the nurse comes in with a package soaked in blood.

"They found this in the car. It's a cute teddy bear, you know?" The nurse smiled sadly as May opened it. Inside was a pink teddy bear.

"So he went to buy her a present…" May mumbled to herself. She looked at the doctor and the nurse.

"I need to…uh, talk to him. Do you guys mind going out for like five minutes?" The doctor and the nurse seemed to understand and nodded their heads.

"Just remember to call us if anything happens." The nurse smiles sadly, closing the door silently. May looked at her pale husband.

'You good-for-nothing bastard. Why couldn't you at least have called me about the present?' May hesitantly held his hand, knowing the relationship between then wasn't so good. Suddenly, she felt him hold her hand tightly. May's eyes got teary.

'I'm so sorry Drew. I'm so stupid. I know I still love you, and you know that too. That agreement was stupid. I should've given you another chance.' May mentally cursed herself because now all she wanted was for Drew to be up and running. But it would make her seem so desperate and rash, so she just sighed sadly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Ketchums' house…<p>

"June! Mom says you're staying over tonight!" Ashley says happily as June smiles.

"Sleepover!" Matt exclaims, earning him a hit on the head from Ashley.

"Matt! Everyone knows sleepovers are for girls!" Ashley says as Matt bursts into tears.

"Mom! Ashley won't invite me to their sleepover!" He yells as Ashley sighs. Their mother comes running in with a tired look on her face.

"Look you two, you can do whatever you want as long as it isn't brutal. Ashley, stop hitting your brother. And Matt, buck up." Misty patted her son's shoulder. "Yes, sleepovers are for girls, but Ashley, can you make an exception just this once?" Ashley sighs sadly and nods her head. Misty smiled.

"That's settled then! Have a good time and no one hurts June. If you do, you're grounded." Misty says, making the kids shiver and walking away.

"Pee over! Pee over!" June exclaimed happily making the older two laugh wildly.

"It's sleep-over. Not pee-over." Ashley sighed as the three kids went to prepare for the night's activities.

* * *

><p>Back with May…<p>

Drew feels warmth on his hand. His eyes flutter open and he finds a familiar brunette sleeping by his side, her hair covering her face. He strokes her hair gently as he sighed painfully.

'May, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you.' A lone tear trickled down his cheek. 'I just don't feel it anymore.' Suddenly, May's head turns to the side and her eyes blink open.

"Hey." Drew said casually as May sat up, sleepiness still evident.

"Oh hey. You're awake, I see." She stared at the spot where her head was moments ago. "Um, sorry for sleeping. I didn't realize it."

"It's alright, I guess." He replied and the two of them just sat there in silence.

"So, you hungry or anything?" May asks. Drew shook his head.

"Ow. That hurt." He winced in pain.

"Well, the nurse did say you broke a lot of stuff." May stated. She caught Drew's stare and the two of them looked into each other's eyes deeply.

"I-I-I…um…" May broke the contact, blushing fiercely. "I have to go pick June up from Misty's. I guess I'll be back later." May stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait." May stopped in her tracks. She felt her heart beat a hundred times faster. She turned to look at him with a questioning look on her face. "Nevermind. Bye." And with that, May exited the room.


End file.
